


Dirty Little (not so) Secret

by QueerlyCute



Category: Phandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, I mention John Green like once, M/M, idk what the fuck this is, im sorry, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerlyCute/pseuds/QueerlyCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to come out at Vidcon. Phil wants to propose. People scream. I mention Winnie the Pooh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little (not so) Secret

Dan and Phil had been dating since the 25th of October, 2009. Phil had actually only made PINOF to ask Dan to be his boyfriend, slipping it into the filming easily, shocking the boy with the ease of his words. They both decided it would be easier to just not tell the fans, in case of a messy break up and forcing the fans to pick sides. In any case, neither of them thought that 7 years later, they would still be together, and about to do a show at Vidcon, in front of thousands of people. This wasn't any show though, no, today was the day that the boys had decided to finally come out. But, they weren't about to make it easy, they were going to torture the fans for every last second they could. 

Dan grabbed Phil's had for comfort, still terrified of going live on stage after all these years.   
"We've got this bear." He whispered and kissed the other mans cheek. Dan smiled and dropped the older mans hand before walking out onto the stage. The song welcoming them onto the stage turned out to be Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects. He laughed, and made a mental note to thank John Green sometime soon. They walked to the front of they stage, fans still screaming in reply.   
"Hi!" Phil yelled, waving at the masses of fans.   
"We're AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire!" The crowd erupted again as Dan spoke. "And today we thought we could play a game of Never Have I Ever! So here," he pulled out his fluffy brown hat "we have a hat! Unfortunately there isn't a hamster in here, but there are the questions, so I guess that's fun too."   
"Dan, I think we should probably move on with the show now..." Phil's face contorted into one of fear and disgust.   
"Yeah you're probably right, let's get to the questions!" 

The show went well, mostly the same as all their other live shows, except with a few more innuendos thrown in;   
"Alright, this one is Never Have I Ever: kissed a boy." Both the men looked at each other, back at the audience, then at each other again.   
"Skip the question?" Phil said, trying (and failing) to sound relaxed.   
"Yeah, let's skip this one." The screams were deafening. 

As the show was closing up Dan started setting up the announcement.   
"So guys, we're almost about to go, but we have something very special to tell you all. Phil, shall we do the honours together?" Dan smiled, naive to Phil's plan.   
"Wait Dan, shouldn't you agree on what you are first?" He asked, smiling slightly as he reached into his back pocket.   
"Wait, what? What do you mean Phil? What I am?" Dan looked at the other man, confusion flooding his features.   
"Well..." He dipped on to one knee and pulled out a white box with cat whiskers drawn on, and opened it revealing a silver band with a black gem in the middle. "You could be my husband? I mean, I already love you more than Pooh-Bear loves honey so why not make it official?"   
Dan was absolutely stunned. He looked from Phil to the audience and back to Phil. After the screams died down everyone seemed to be waiting on his answer, silence filling the auditorium.   
"Ohmygod, yes you fucking turnip!" He flung himself into the other man, nearly bowling him over in the process. The audience screamed as they stood up, standing as close together as humanly possible. Phil slowly slid the ring onto Dan's forth finger and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfri-fiancé's lips. The screams died down quietly but Dan was still staring at Phil, then giggled into his microphone.   
"I'm marrying Phil Lester." He spoke quietly, still grasping the idea.   
"And that's all from us, thanks for being a great audience, and I guess we'll see you soon! Bye guys!" Phil spoke cheerfully and clung to Dan's waist as they exited stage right, the chorus of Dirty Little Secret filling the air once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote this on a whim at like 2:00 AM don't judge


End file.
